The Princess and the Frost
by frozendarkfire063
Summary: Princess Toothiana the Keeper of Memories needs help on defeating the Nightmares and it's fear-lings. And so she embark on a journey to find a man named Tsar Lunar with help of her childhood friend, a thief, a female warrior, the last man of his race and a mischievous thief with a mysterious past named Jack Frost. What possibly could go wrong?


Prologue

Hello Guys! I'm Frozendarkfire in short FDF or you can just call me Dark! This is my first fanfiction!

Title: The Princess and the Frost

Pairing: Rainbow Snowcone/FrostBite; Jack x Tooth

Summary: Fear strike across the land as the Nightmares start to pillage villages on the south border of the continent. Kingdoms formed allegiance to keep this Nightmares away until a child was born under the reign of King Haroom and Queen Rashmi of Punjam Hy Loo. A child who bring good memories. Just one touch of her hand and memories long long forgotten will arise. With this power the Nightmares was kept at bay until a new leader arise. A man who can control shadows and nightmares. Princess Toothiana needs help. And she found help in a most unlikely place.

Dislaimer attached! I do not own anything!

* * *

His name is Jackson Frost. That's the only thing he knows. He woke up one winter night cushioned by the white snow which mirrored his equally white hair. He don't know who he is except his name. He don't know where he came from or what he is. He can't remember anything.

But I know. He is destined for great things both good and bad. He could be the savior of this world or it's destroyer. He must find the answers and choose the right choices. And those things are in the hands of a Princess whose fate is sealed by her own people. And this is their story...

* * *

The first time Jack saw the Princess was back when he's still a no good peasant. He was standing in the roof top on one of the concrete inns in Punjam Hy Loo. His fellow orphan thieves decided to stay there to pick pocket the audiences on the ongoing parade. Why is he on top of a building you ask? As an orphan he was forced to commit thievery in a very young age. He has no choice if he still want to see the next sunrise. But now that he's thirteen, he told himself to commit less crimes (As he likes to call it) and that's why he choose to stay in that particular rooftop to watch the parade.

The Parade started with acrobats dressed as hummingbirds, the animal icon of Punjam Hy Loo, and followed by the infamous flying royal elephants carrying the nobles and some visiting royals. Blue and Green are scattered around the whole place including the participants choice of tunics. He himself was wearing a blue tunic and brown skin tight pants which he stole from someone's laundry.

The door behind him opened with a creak and a enthusiastic voice. "Found you Jackie!" the boy behind him called.

"Check out the view, Eugene! You can see the palace from up here!" He called back to the boy.

Eugene Fitzherbert has been his partner since he lost his memories at the age of eight and start thieving. Eugene's an orphan too and a skilful thief himself.

Eugene nodded "What a sight." he sighed sentimentally. "Jack, I want a castle."

"You told me that a week ago. And the other year. But look at us, still no castle."

"And who said it'll happen next week or this year."

The blue eyed boy grinned. "I doubt it'll happen."

The brunette boy plumped down beside him watching the parade slowly progress.

"What is this parade all about? The guards are tripled in numbers and it's pretty hard to pick pocket when they're everywhere. I thought you'll be down there too. Quite a shocker to see you up here." Eugene said and took out an apple and mumbled 'Want some?'.

"Why are **you** up here?" Jack asked looking up at the older boy under his silver lashes.

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's not worth answering."

"Jack."

"Yes?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes mumbling something about 'giving up' and 'stubborn'.

Jack just bit his lower lip and slouched. "I-I heard that if you meet the Punjam princess's eyes, good luck will come to you." He mumbled.

The older boy smiled and ruffled Jack's silver hair like a brother would. "There! Not so hard isn't it."

The silver haired boy immediately squatted the offending hand.

Eugene smiled and crossed his arms on his chest looking down the horde of people howling in joy as acrobats danced in the middle of the street. "I didn't know you believe in superstitions Jack! That makes two of us." He said.

"So, you're here for that too?" he asked running a hand on his silver hair.

The brunette just nodded. "Back when I was six and still living inside the walls of the Sun Kingdom, my father's Master got sick, very sick." A single firework blasted on the night sky with a series of 'Ooooh's' and 'Aaaah's' coming from below. "Master was a great knight, the one who taught me how to fight. So the King can't afford to lose such a skilled swordsman and called for the Princess to heal Master."

Jack glance at his friend. "Princess Rapunzel."

"Yes, she has this very beautiful golden hair and voice… Very beautiful voice…" he trailed off with a dreamy look on his face.

"Ewww! You're like six and she's what- ten!?"

Eugene playfully punched Jack's shoulders. "She's a year younger than you and that makes me just two years older than her!"

Jack raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously. "Are you implying that-"

"Shut up!" Eugene retorted with his cheeks burning red. He immediately noticed the sudden increase of volume down below and stretch his head to right to see what's going on. Then he saw a more colorful float. "It's the Princess!" he yelled to Jack who stood up like a lightning bolt.

"It is!" Jack confirmed with an astonished smile.

Eugene was first to run to the door but stopped when he sensed that his friend's not following him.

"Jack! come on!"

Jack hesitated before Eugene took his hand and drag him to the door.

* * *

Stoic watched his son fidget on his seat. Who wouldn't? They're riding on a freaking flying Elephant!

"Hiccup, don't lose your posture." He scolded the lanky boy when he unconsciously slouched.

"B-But Dad-"

"Not one word Hiccup, you are to wed Princess Toothiana someday and **we** don't want her people to think that you are as weak as you look. Stand up straight and look more…. intimidating…"

The brown haired boy just shook his head and start mumbling.

Stoic sighed, "Hiccup, this is for the sake of our people. Now that the Outcasts and Nightmares joined forces, we must join forces with Punjam Hy Loo to strengthen our army."

"But why can't we just make a treaty or something, marriage is a bit- cruel." The boy said looking at the raven-haired princess in front of him.

"Not one word Hiccup, not one."

Hiccup straightened up and throw a glare at his father. All he wants is to go back to his home town, a lone island standing proud and tall in a blazing arctic weather, named Berk. It is the home of the proud dragons they commonly tame and train. Hiccup himself has a pet dragon. A baby dragon who's one of an endangered species called nightfury who Toothiana named Toothless (Yes, she named him after her.) back when they were still so young and oblivious to their impending marriage.

They used to play together with Hiccup's cousin, Merrida, in Berk when they came across a rock. It was big for their size and they thought it was just a well carved obsidian until it exploded. Merrida was so frightened she actually let out a girly 'Kyaa'. But those terrified squeals turned to 'woahs' when the smoke faded revealing an adorable baby dragon. Toothiana was the first one to pick him up but the obsidian scaled dragon stared at him the whole time. When Toothiana noticed the dragon's interest in Hiccup, she quickly dangled the cub right on his face and he was forced to let out a worried smile which he copied with his own adorable toothless one.

_'Those were the good old days'_

Hiccup hopelessly watched his childhood friend who lost her smile a long, long time ago…

* * *

"Are you sure you're healthy Jack? Cause you weigh like a feather."

"Shut up! I'm perfectly healthy!"

"I have an apple."

"Shh!"

The silver haired boy scowled seeing that there's no hope for him to see the princess if he can't get past this line of people. They're currently blocking his view! If only there's a law stating that skinny white haired boys should be allowed to stand on the first row. And to think his sitting on Eugene's shoulders.

"I blame your height Eugene."

"It's my turn to say Shut up. I'm taller than you remember?"

Large beefy men in blue/green uniforms approach the two boys.

"That's them! Street rats!" A guy wearing an apron yelled pointing to their direction.

Eugene looked around confused. Much to their horror, the guards didn't stop or averted their eyes from them. Instead they clutched their spears tightly as if they expect them to do something.

Jack hop down to the ground and pat Eugene's shoulder "E-Eugene! I think we gotta run…" he whispered only to find out his friend had gone as stiff as a metal. "Eugene!"

Snapping out of his stupor, Eugene bolted to the left away from the guards with Jack following him. Seeing that both boys commence their escape, the guards bolted after them.

"Stop you thieves!"

Jack took Eugene's hand and lead the way around the mob. Eugene hissed a curse before grabbing Jack's arm dragging him towards the wall of people before them. Using their height as an advantage, both boys easily maneuver themselves out of the tight situation they're in which means shoving some people out of the way.

"Get back here!" Someone yelled behind them.

Jack's hold slackened "Eugene! They're gaining on us!"

"I know Frosti!"

Jack was so preoccupied on checking if the guards are still following them that he didn't notice the elbow that's coming his way. Eugene felt a slight tug before he completely lost his hold on Jack.

He stop dead on his tracks, " Jackson!" He turned his head and saw no trace of silver in the sea of people.

"There is the other one! Get him!" One guard pointed at him.

"Fuck… You better be okay Jack…" He prayed before turning ahead and try to escape this mess they've caused.

* * *

Somebody stepped on his hand and it hurts. Jack's been crawling over peoples legs for minutes now since he lost his grip on Eugene. His face still hurts from the sudden blow which knocked him off the ground but helped him conceal his location from the police. He's frightened not for himself but for Eugene. What if they caught him? He can't stomach it. Eugene's like his own older brother now and he don't want something bad to happen to him. Eugene's the only one who approached the silver haired freak back then. His the only one who smiled at him and asked him if he wants a piece of bread. He own him his life.

Then, he saw a light. Not just any light. A light brighter than any lamps. He followed it ignoring the pain caused by people who carelessly step on his hands, legs and feet. He ignored the fact that his lips may be bleeding or his nose broken. There is just this light which blinded him for a moment causing him to squint his eyes as he realize that he's out of that dark painful place. Then he looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes he ever seen. Glowing amethysts stare down at his sapphire ones. The crowd around him hushed…

* * *

"Astrid, stop Kiri for a moment." The blonde twist her head so fast that a numb pain spread throughout her entire neck. She bit unto her lower lip to stop herself from moaning in pain. It's the first time Astrid heard her young Queen speak since the parade has started. She's been so quite this whole time that Astrid actually forgot that she's not alone in this flying elephant.

"Chsk! Chsk!" The elephant, Kiri, stopped and start lifting his trunk. Astrid tapped the elephant on the side and start feeling up his rapper in case if something goes wrong. As the young Princess's bodyguard she needs to be alert.

She look back to her Princess and saw that she's staring down on something below them. Her long luscious black hair cascading down the side of her face almost covering the left side of the elephants body. Her feathered crown tilting in an awkward way toward the right. She looks beautiful in her blue/green colored sari and skirt. But Astrid knows that Toothiana prefers comfortable loose square pants and a tube under a silky sari than skirts and tight lamé tops. She knows her better than anyone.

Astrid, curious of what's going on peered down and saw something peculiar. A boy with a shocking silver mop of hair and a pair of sapphire eyes looking back at her, no, at Toothiana. He is very pale to the point that his skin resembles that of a dead man's skin. She can say that he is rather good looking if only that nose of his isn't squirting blood. He looks like he just came out of a torture chamber after being there for hours which is quiet convincing.

"What's wrong Princess?"Stoic yelled when he noticed that the Princess's elephant stop flying.

Astrid glance to her Princess who plucked something from her chest. She didn't hear the faint ping of the thing Toothiana dropped to the ground. She didn't notice the mysterious smile Toothiana wore when she commanded Astrid to go on.

Jack stared at the stone the princess dropped right in front of him, it's as blue as his eyes. The Princess just drop a valuable gem on him, for him! But the beauty of the gem was nothing compared to her. He quickly shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and reach out for the gem when he noticed several hands already making their way towards the gem. Using the quick reflexes he learned from Eugene and the other thieves, he snatched the gem away and hissed.

"It's mine!"

One of the them glared at him. The man is plain ugly with his pudgy face and crooked teeth and a chin full of an untrimmed black beard.

"Why would the Princess give a filthy looking kid like you that gem!" was the man's retort.

"You're the one to talk. At least I don't look like a monkey's behind."

Jack swore he saw smoke coming out of the man's ears. He quickly sprinted out of the front lines and into the tight space between the tight crowd. A blush formed on his face remembering the soft smile the Princess gave him. He hold unto the gem so hard like his life depends on it in which it does. Maybe the rumors are true about the Princess. Maybe she does bring good luck. But first he needs to find Eugene. And he needs all the luck he can get.

* * *

Yeah... This is just the prologue and the plot will start next chapter! Sorry for the grammar errors, you are free to point it out so i could change them at once and learn from them! ^^ thank you!

This is not going to be a huge crossover! Just a few characters here and there and some HiccupxAstrid and RapunzelxEugene... Maybe a MerridaxAster/Bunny too! Please Review! Thank you!


End file.
